


Rest and Recovery

by SpareSandwich



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Coffee, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, oumasai, spoiler free, these boys need sleep, walk in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpareSandwich/pseuds/SpareSandwich
Summary: Ouma makes Saihara take a day off of work to go to the park with him for a breath of fresh air. Spoiler free





	Rest and Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanteitwopoint0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanteitwopoint0/gifts).



> This was something I wrote for the NDRV3 Christmas in July gift exchange （＾◇＾）

"Saihara~! Are you awake yet?" Light flooded the room and Saihara squinted to make out the blurry silhouette that had pulled open the curtains. Though the voice of the perpetrator gave their identity away.

"Ouma? Why are you up so early? Let me... sleep please..." Saihara managed to slur.

He stayed up until 4 in the morning trying to find more leads on a case and he didn't feel anymore refreshed after waking up; it must be around 5, 6 in the morning for him to still feel so drained.

"Nishishi~, early? I'd hardly call half one in the afternoon early." Half one? That brought him back to reality. Saihara bolted out of bed and attempted to take out his work clothes.

"W-why didn't you wake me up?! You know what time I have to get into work, I'm late!" Ouma simply giggled and watched as his partner hurried around their apartment with one arm through his shirt.

"Because you don't have work today Saihara."  
"Yes I do, It's a Tuesday! I can't believe you'd do this!"  
"That I did what? That I called the agency and told them that you're sick? Surprise~!" That halted Saihara right in his tracks.

 

"But... hey! Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place and why did you say I was sick?" The purple haired boy walked up to Saihara to take the button-up shirt off of him and replace it with a casual black tee.

"You're cute when you're flustered and you need a day off."

Saihara pouted as Ouma reached up to get Saihara's t-shirt over his head and succeeded in doing so, pretty impressive for someone so short. Saihara continued Ouma's work and stuck his arms through the shirt.

"I need to go to work though, we're working on a super important case and they'll need my he-" Saihara was interrupted by a long and overdramatic groan from his boyfriend.

"I won't let you go to work! You're always tired because of it, so I'm declaring that you will spend the rest of today with me!" His hands planted on his hips as he decreed the order to relax. Saihara sighed;  
Surely one day off of work wouldn't hurt, and he had to admit that the bags under his eyes were getting worse due to the lack of sleep...

"Time's up! You took too long to answer and that means that I win~, we're going out, but no work!"  
"Where then? It's pretty cold outside and I'm not up for a long journey somewhere."  
"The park! It's not that far, then afterwards you can take a super sleep!"  
"That sounds... good."

 

Decaf coffee in one hand, a small, mitten-covered hand in the other.

"Saihara, it's cold. You said this scarf would help, I should've just worn my usual one."  
"You're not forgetting that you're the one who wanted to go out, right?" Ouma pulled at the thick, pale blue scarf Saihara made him wear and scoffed.

"Yeah, but it's too cold, I think I need a hug to warm me up."  
"M-maybe... but we've just started walking and we have coffee, and I don't know if-"  
"Saiharaaa~! Don't be a meanie~! I need your hugs right now!" A sigh was exhaled and the two embraced, Ouma snuggling into Saihara's chest.

"Yeah, I'm better now. Wait... Let's stay like this a little longer, I have a good view of the duck pond from here, plus I'm warmer." A small smile appeared on Saihara's face.  
"No fair, what if I want to see the ducks too?" Ouma sipped his coffee and gazed at the pond, having to peek around Saihara's arm in order to do so.

"Well then you'll just have to wait your turn! My ducks! See, I'm going to name them."  
"Go on, I can't see them but I'm sure their names will be good. Describe them." Saihara's smile grew, keeping his arms wrapped around Ouma's small torso.

"Okay, so there's a couple of them... That one's Amami." An image of their green haired friend popped up in Saihara's head.  
"Eh? Why him?"  
"He's green, like a male duck's head."  
"Alright... Go on." Ouma began to talk about what other names would suit the ducks but almost immediately paused when something else attracted his attention.

"Ah! A pigeon landed on the railing of the pond!"  
"Really? Gonna name it too?"  
"Yeah, that's... Tojo! Her whole style consists of grey and black with a bit of purple. Y'know, some pigeons have a little bit of green on their necks, some have purple and some have both! Tojo has her purple tie, so this pigeon is Tojo." Saihara finally turned around just as "Tojo" flew away. Ouma broke out of Saihara's arms and outstretched his own in the direction "Tojo" flew.  
"Goodbye Tojo~! I hope you find dusty places to clean!" Saihara chuckled and they continued to walk through the park.

 

"We should talk to her more often, she's not just a maid you know."  
"Yeah, but she's really good at it! Remember that time we went away for a week and gave her the keys to our apartment to keep an eye on it? That place was spotless when we came back! Tojo's amazing~!"  
"Now that's probably what SHE would want to hear now and then, a phone call wouldn't hurt."  
"I'm too tired to do that, maybe later."  
"So you're tired too? Glad I'm not alone but have you been sleeping okay?" Ouma glanced at the concrete path they were walking on and didn't reply. "Have you been having nightmares again?"

"A couple, they're not usually the same, but I don't like them, they... scare me. it's easier to stay awake and avoid them." Saihara looked at Ouma with a worried frown.

Ouma liked to keep a constant mask of confidence and mood swings were expected, but for him to discard this facade and be so openly and genuinely vulnerable was unheard of. He needed support.

"I'm always here, you can talk to me about your nightmares. And I'll always be here to protect you from them." They both stopped and Ouma squeezed Saihara's hand.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really!" A grin spread on Ouma's face. The usual air of confidence was back.

 

"We're going to sleep as soon as we get back home then! We're going home now!"  
"Don't you want to name the other ducks in the pond?"  
"I named them all already! You're so slow Saihara! There's Amami, Kaito, Angie and Iruma."  
"So our friends are ducks now?"  
"They've always been ducks, so? Come on! We need to go home! The power of cuddles repels nightmares!"


End file.
